Chosen
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Molly has to choose her Pokémon familiar.


**Author's Note:** If this gets enough love, I may do more with this universe. I have so many ideas!

Written for…

August Auction. Prompt: pokemon crossover

* * *

 **Chosen**

 _814 words_

* * *

Molly sat in awkward silence, her cheeks reddening as all eyes turned to her and a chorus of Happy Birthday started up. She watched her grandmother come closer with her cake, made to look like a giant, green-spotted egg with ten flaming candles.

She closed her eyes and blew out the candles, her wish the same as it had been every year, for the best gift she would ever get in her life.

As her grandmother carried the cake off to be cut, Molly felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked up at her father's smiling face.

"It's time," he told her, taking her hand.

The garden of the Burrow was large - big enough that the entire extended family could comfortable enjoy their annual last day of summer picnic. But the Weasleys' property didn't end there, it continued for several acres beyond the wooden fence; grassy hills surrounded by protection charms that made it impossible for anything to get out, or those seeking to harm from getting in. It was the perfect environment to raise Eevees.

Percy led Molly to the fields, his Espeon trailing behind them as she usually did.

Molly's excitement built with every step she took closer to the farm, but she also felt herself disappointed. She stared back at the garden as her father unlocked the gate. By the back door of the Burrow, a pile of pokemon played together. An Umbreon napped in the shade of a tree while a Flareon and Jolteon wrestled. A Leafeon used the back of a Purugly as a platform from which to jump onto a branch where a Noctowl slept.

These were her family's familiars - a colorful menagerie overrun with Eevee evolutions. It was easier - and cheaper - to get an Eevee when you bred them, Molly knew. Which was why her father and his brothers and sisters had all taken Eevees as familiars as children. But she had hoped, now that she was finally old enough to take her own familiar, that she would be allowed to look elsewhere than her grandparents' farm.

The gate to the enclosure swung open with a creak and Percy nudged her to go inside.

"Go on. Take your time, we'll wait here," he said, kneeling down to pet the lilac creature curled around his legs.

Molly did as she was told, steadily moving through the main field where hardly any Eevees ventured, passed the Hatchery where the eggs were kept, stopping once she reached the open fields.

Small brown creatures with long ears and fluffy tails ran and climbed and lounged with shouts of "Eee!" everywhere she looked. Molly couldn't help but smile at the adorable Eevees. They were one of her favorite creatures, and she loved visiting the farm, but she still couldn't imagine taking one as her own.

She walked further into the enclosure, bending to play with some and pet others. She tried to picture herself doing it every day for the rest of her life. Of going off to school with an Eevee on her shoulder; of training alonside it, taking it wherever she went. And what would it turn into when the time finally came for it to evolve? Could she handle a Jolteon or Embreon?

She wandered through the wooded area where some of the few evolutions hid from the smaller pokemon, and others ate berries and apples straight from the plants. Growing up, Molly and Lucy would go and pick berries for a pie and it was always an adventure trying to get them back to the Burrow without getting tackled by hungry pokemon.

Today something seemed off about the woods. There were no Leafeons lounging in the treetops, nor Flareons sniffing out berries. Instead, Molly found a strange creature picking a berry bush dry.

It was at least half her height with long, greenish blue hair covering it's rotund body. Sharp claws tossed berry after berry into it's gaping mouth as Molly watch on in fascination.

"How did you get in?" she wondered. The creature turned it's big eyes to her and backed away in fear. "It's alright, little guy." She knelt down so they were at the same height and held out a hand so he would come closer.

He did so slowly, sniffing at her hand.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked, receiving a whimper in response. She reached up into a nearby tree and picked an apple, handing it to the starving critter.

"Munchlax!" it replied in thanks, tossing it in its mouth with a handful of berries.

Molly giggled, watching it eat and petting its long ears. She'd never seen anything like him and was taken with it.

"Would you like to come home with me?"

"Munch!"

She grinned, taking its paw and leading it out of the woods. Her father wouldn't be happy with her, but Molly was happy with her choice.


End file.
